


Czarny bez

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W życiu Harry'ego nigdy nie mogło być zbyt łatwo. Dlatego, gdy po śmierci Voldemorta, rolę jego prześladowcy przejęła Czarna Różdżka, Potter się nawet nie zdziwił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czarny bez

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Myst  
> Beta: Wirwanna na spółkę z Satan, ale błędy moje  
> Długość: prawie 7 stron  
> Ostrzeżenia: Prompt Multifandomu Bingo 2014: nr 6. łatka do kanonu 
> 
>  
> 
>  _\- Odłożę Czarną Różdżkę - powiedział Dumbledore'owi, który patrzył na niego ze wzruszeniem i wielkim podziwem - z powrotem tam, skąd ją zabrano._  
>  Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zrobił to, co zapowiedział. Nie mógł przypuszczać, że na tym to się nie skończy.

~*~

Kiedy po przebudzeniu Harry zauważył Czarną Różdżkę na swoim stoliku nocnym, leżącą sobie jakby nigdy nic, był zwyczajnie zaskoczony. Skonsternowany pomyślał, że być może to Ron przyniósł ją z powrotem. W końcu jego przyjaciel wydawał się wręcz zbulwersowany decyzją Harry’ego odnośnie pozbycia się tej różdżki. Chociaż Potterowi trochę to nie pasowało, to tylko takie w miarę sensowne wytłumaczenie przyszło mu do głowy. Niezbyt zadowolony z wniosków, do których doszedł, pośpiesznie ubrał się, chwycił Insygnium i aportował na obrzeża Hogwartu z nadzieją, że zdąży wrócić do Nory na śniadanie. Tak Harry Potter odłożył Czarną Różdżkę po raz drugi.

~*~

Kilka dni później sytuacja powtórzyła się. Tym razem Harry, będąc lekko zirytowanym, pluł sobie w brodę, że wcześniej zapomniał wypytać o to Rona – docucenie najmłodszego Weaslya o tej godzinie było ciężkie. Kiedy Potter wreszcie uznał, że jego przyjaciel jest na tyle przytomny, by móc przetworzyć kilka zdań złożonych, nadal trochę wściekły ofuknął go za głupi żart. Ron wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego i gdy Harry zamilkł, już nie tak całkiem przekonany do swojej teorii, dostał ochrzan zwrotny. Weasly wywarczał krótki monolog o niepotrzebnym budzeniu w środku nocy, omamach sennych spowodowanych stresem oraz bezpodstawnym obwinianiu, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął. Harry stał osłupiały nad łóżkiem przyjaciela, bo niestety jego problem, całkiem materialny, tkwił wciąż w jego ręku. Kiedy po raz trzeci odkładał na miejsce Czarną Różdżkę, dodatkowo rzucił na grobowiec Albusa kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających i monitorującyh. Starając się zepchnąć na bok niepokój, wrócił do Nory.

~*~

Był razem z Ginny w kuchni, kiedy dostrzegł różdżkę po raz trzeci. W dodatku wyglądała tak, jakby przed chwilą została użyta i niedbale rzucona na stół. Harry zamknął i otworzył oczy, ale Insygnium wcale nie chciało zniknąć. Ginny podążyła za jego wzrokiem.

— Czy to...? — zaczęła, ale Harry wpadł jej w słowo, będąc prawie pewnym treści pytania:

— Tak.

— Nie miałeś jej włożyć do grobu dyrektora?

— Ja ją tam _włożyłem_.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale Harry już wychodził z Czarną Różdżką, mamrocząc cicho "później". Zaklęcia na grobowcu Albusa były nietknięte. Potter poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna ogarniać go strach.

~*~

Jeszcze tego samego dnia powiedział o wszystkim nie tylko Ginny, ale też Ronowi i Hermionie.

— Stary, serio nie rozumiem, czym się przejmujesz. Jak się tak pcha do ciebie, to po prostu ją zatrzymaj i tyle — stwierdził Ron, za co siostra zdzieliła go po głowie.

— Zignoruj tego idiotę — rzuciła Ginny z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, chociaż jej oczy doskonale odbijały niepokój Harry’ego. Hermiona przytaknęła jej automatycznie, ale myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej.

— Sprawdzę w bibliotece — stwierdziła i tyle ją tamtego dnia widzieli.

~*~

Doskonale wiedział, że przed momentem trzymał w dłoni swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Jednak teraz ta leżała obok niego, a on sam zaciskał palce na Czarnej Różdżce. W panice odrzucił ją od siebie i pośpiesznie chwycił tę z piórem feniksa.

— Co się ze mną dzieje, to tylko różdżka — wymamrotał, pocierając dłonią bliznę. _To Insygnium_ , dodał w myślach, _które w dodatku ciągle do mnie wraca_. Harry nie był do końca pewny, skąd wzięło się w nim przekonanie, że _nie powinien_  zatrzymać tej różdżki. Na początku czuł do niej jedynie wstręt, ale odkąd zaczęła się niespodziewanie materializować w jego otoczeniu, to się zmieniło. Z jakiegoś powodu tylko Ginny wydawała się podzielać jego obawy. Hermiona była zaintrygowana zaistniałą sytuacją i możliwością rozwiązania kolejnej tajemnicy, a Ron? Cóż, jemu to zwyczajnie zwisało. Potter potarł twarz dłońmi i jęknął:

— Merlinie, nęka mnie różdżka.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, ale bardzo szybko ucichł. Westchnął, podniósł Czarną Różdżkę z podłogi i zdecydował się odwiedzić Hermionę. Niestety ta nie miała dla niego dobrych wieści: nie odkryła nic poza tym, co już o Insygnium wiedzieli.

~*~

Już się ściemniało, gdy zjawił się koło grobowca Albusa. Zaklęcia były nietknięte, łącznie z tymi, które dodał ostatnio za namową Hermiony. Odłożył różdżkę na miejsce i miał już wracać, ale się zawahał. Spojrzał na zamek, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Co mu szkodziło. Znał drogę do gabinetu dyrektora na pamięć i, o dziwo, nawet chimera nie robiła mu tego dnia problemów. Portret Dumbledore'a wydawał się być naprawdę zaskoczony jego obecnością w gabinecie, ale z chęcią zgodził się wysłuchać Harry'ego.

— Przykro mi chłopcze, ale nie wiem jak mógłbym ci pomóc — stwierdził sportretowany Albus i z lekkim wstydem wyznał:

— Nigdy nie próbowałem się z nią rozstać.

~*~

Kiedy indziej Harry znalazł ten przeklęty magiczny patyk w łazience i tak jakby trochę puściły mu nerwy. Wściekły rozpalił w kominku, po czym wrzucił różdżkę do ognia. Z czystą przyjemnością patrzył, jak muskają ją płomienie, ale choć wypaliły się wszystkie drwa, ona pozostała nietknięta. Tym razem lekko osmolona ponownie spoczęła w grobowcu.

~*~

Na następne spotkanie z Czarną Różdżką Harry był przygotowany. Razem z Ginny spędzili przyjemny wieczór na wymyślaniu, czasem całkiem dziwnych, sposobów na jej zniszczenie i Potter był zdeterminowany, aby wypróbować je wszystkie, dopóki któryś wreszcie nie poskutkuje. Spalenie już było, spróbował ją także utopić, zetrzeć na tarce, przepiłować: najpierw zaklęciem, a później mugolską piłą, którą Ginny wygrzebała ze składzika swojego ojca. Gotował różdżkę we wrzątku. Dzięki świstoklikowi przenieśli się z Ginny na Sycylię, by wrzucić różdżkę w  krater czynnego wulkanu. Innym razem Harry oddał ją pod opiekę sklątkom tylnowybuchowym, pozwolił zjeść kałamarnicy (i kliku innym dziwnym zwierzętom, które polecił mu Hagrid). Dzięki wyrozumiałości Charliego smażyła się na smoczym ogniu, by potem wylądować w żołądku Rogogona.

Harry był na tyle zdesperowany, że nawet powrzucał do kociołka na chybił trafił jakieś przeterminowane ingrediencje i kiedy to wszystko się zagotowało, dorzucił i różdżkę. Ginny wybłagała na Longbottomie, by on także spróbował coś uwarzyć. Potter musiał się potem zastanowić, czy aby Snape nie miał nieco racji odnośnie destrukcyjnych możliwości Neville'a, ponieważ mikstura jego przyjaciela okazała się zdecydowanie bardziej żrąca niż Harry'ego. Pochłonęła dno kociołka, dwie chochle i kawałek stołu, jednak Insygnium pozostało całe. Po tym zdarzeniu Potter zdecydował się nabyć kwas siarkowy.

Niestety każda próba zniszczenia lub uszkodzenia różdżki kończyła się fiaskiem, ta pozostawała nietknięta i _wciąż do Pottera wracała_. Raz nawet pojawiła się na jego kolanach, gdy podróżował chybotliwym wózkiem do swojej skrytki w Gringocie. Harry niewiele myśląc, wyrzucił ją przez ramię.

~*~

Hermiona prawie się załamała, gdy w jej ręce wpadła lista, z której Harry czerpał pomysły. Może nie koniecznie sama lista tak na nią wpłynęła jak fakt, że skreślone pozycje jednoznacznie wskazywały na to, iż ktoś próbował je zrealizować – z marnym skutkiem.

— To jest stary, bardzo potężny magicznie artefakt — mówiła powoli jak do pięciolatka. — Nie można go ot tak po prostu zniszczyć! To cud, że jeszcze...

Ale Harry przestał ją słuchać, uśmiechnął się perliście, wykrzyknął:

— Hermiono, jesteś genialna!

I już go nie było.

— ...nic ci się nie stało — dokończyła słabo Granger, rozważając przy tym, czy aby przypadkiem nie powinna zacząć się martwić.

~*~

Pół godziny później Harry musiał zweryfikować swoje twierdzenie, bo pomimo usilnych prób wbicia kła bazyliszka w ten przeklęty kawałek drewna, nic się nie działo. To było nieco frustrujące, skoro nawet horkruksy po czymś takim padały jak muchy. Rzucanie s _zatańskiej pożogi_  nie wchodziło w rachubę. Już w czasie poszukiwań kawałków duszy Voldemorta Hermiona skutecznie wybiła im z głowy stosowanie tego zaklęcia w jakimkolwiek wypadku. Harry z rozdrażnieniem przeczesał włosy, by zaraz potem pacnąć się w czoło. Pokój Życzeń.

Tutaj także spotkał go zawód. Drzwi do pokoju, w których miałaby szaleć s _zatańska pożoga_  zwyczajnie się nie pokazały. Potter zażyczył więc sobie cokolwiek i wrzucił do środka różdżkę, jednak zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi, magiczny patyk został _wypluty_  tuż pod jego nogi. Chłopak westchnął i następnym razem poprosił o coś, co pomogłoby mu w zniszczeniu Insygnium. Z nadzieją otworzył drzwi, ale pokój okazał się kompletnie pusty, wyłączając stojącą na środku donicę z uschniętą już roślinką. Harry z wściekłością zatrzasnął drzwi.

Nim zdążył opuścić Hogwart, Potter wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł. Tak jakby trochę bardzo nielegalny. Przystanął, wahając się odrobinę, ale zaraz potem zawrócił w kierunku Komnaty Tajemnic. Skoro Voldemort był w stanie wykryć, kiedy ktoś wypowiadał jego imię, to Harry wolał nie testować na sobie, co mogłoby wykryć Ministerstwo, a dawna siedziba bazyliszka wydawała się wręcz stworzona do testowania wyjść dosyć daleko mijających się z prawem. Kiedy znajdował się już na miejscu, położył przed sobą Czarną Różdżkę i wycelował w nią tą z ostrokrzewu. Chwilę tak trwał, by wreszcie wydeklamować:

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Nie pojawiła się nawet pojedyncza zielona iskra. Widocznie Harry nie nienawidził różdżki z czarnego bzu wystarczająco mocno.

_Jeszcze._

~*~

Punkty do zrealizowania się skończyły, a Czarna Różdżka była cała i zdrowa, przy czym wydawała się  wręcz kpić z Pottera, pojawiając coraz częściej. Chłopak powoli tracił nadzieję, że będzie mu dane przeżyć życie bez tego patyka, a to całkowicie mu się nie podobało. Przez chwilę, owszem, było zabawnie, kiedy razem z Ginny wcielali w życie te głupie plany zniszczenia Insygnium, ale kiedy skończyła im się inwencja twórcza wróciły obawy. Coś było istotnie nie tak z tą różdżką. Kiedy ją trzymał lub z niej czarował, jedyne o czym myślał, to o pozbyciu się tego kawała drewna, ale to magiczne indywiduum na przekór wszystkiemu samo pchało mu się w ręce.  Harry czuł, że cały czas coś mu umyka, że jest jakiś sposób na pozbycie się tej różdżki raz na zawsze, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Zamartwianie musiało naprawdę negatywnie się na nim odbić, skoro nawet Ron zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Podejmowane przez najmłodszych Weasleyów próby rozweselenia Pottera pomagały tylko na chwilę, natomiast Hermiona prawie zamieszkała w hogwarckiej bibliotece.

~*~

Harry siedział na jednym z wzgórz za Norą, kiedy Insygnium zjawiło się w jego dłoni po raz niewiadomo który. Westchnął i przyjrzał się różdżce.

— Jak się mam ciebie pozbyć?

Cisza drwiła z niego prawie tak dobrze jak Snape, ale Harry zdążył się do drwin przyzwyczaić, więc niezarażony kontynuował:

— Nie chcę cię. Dlaczego Pokój Życzeń pokazał mi uschnięty badyl?  _Szatańska pożoga_  go popsuła? Ale moją wcześniejszą prośbę spełnił poprawnie.

Na chwilę zamilkł, obracając w dłoniach Insygnium.

— Jak się ciebie pozbyć? — powtórzył. — Nie mogę cię zniszczyć magicznie, nie mogę spalić, przebić cię kłem bazyliszka, złamać, zetrzeć, przepiłować…

Harry urwał, bo z jego pamięci nadpłynęło wspomnienie. Ktoś już kiedyś przy nim mówił coś podobnego. _Tego eliksiru nie przeniknie ręka, nie można go unicestwić, wybrać, wypompować, transmutować, zaczarować ani w żaden inny sposób zmienić jego natury. Dochodzę do jednego wniosku: ten eliksir trzeba wypić._  Głos Dumbledora wręcz dudnił echem w jego głowie. Pokój życzeń, badyl - właściwie uschnięta roślina, w donicy… ziemia. Harry aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, potem zacisnął mocniej dłoń na Czarnej Różdżce i nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, szepnął:

— Mam cię!

~*~

Aportował się na polanę, na której kiedyś obozowali z Ronem i Hermioną. Transmutował suchy patyk w łopatę i zaczął kopać. Dół nie był zbyt głęboki, ale Harry dodatkowo spulchnił glebę na dnie, po czym wcisnął w nią pionowo w dół Czarną Różdżkę. Przykrył to miejsce ponownie warstwą ziemi, odczarował prowizoryczną łopatę i tuż przed deportacją do Nory dla własnego kaprysu rzucił również _Aquamenti_.

Różdżka nie powróciła.

~*~

Minęło kilka lat i wspomnienie o przygodzie z Czarną Różdżką powoli zatarło się w pamięci Pottera. Pewnie nie powróciłby do tego, gdyby nie wpadł na Dennisa. Po prostu nie mógł odmówić temu chłopakowi rozmowy. Młody Creevey był naprawdę ciekawski i jakoś tak wszyło, że wypytał starszego kolegę również o Insygnia.

Tego dnia Harry wrócił do domu później niż zwykle. Po wypitym z Dennisem kremowym piwie, wodzony wrodzoną ciekawością, aportował się na tamtą polanę. Widok, który tam zastał, nieco go zaskoczył. W miejscu, gdzie zakopał różdżkę, rósł potężny krzak czarnego bzu obecnie obwieszony dorodnymi, trującymi owocami, jednak nie to wprawiło go w zdumienie. Wokół krzewu tłoczyły się testrale, zachłannie objadając go z mięsistych kulek.

— Czarny bez i włos testrala — szepnął w przestrzeń. Tym razem cisza z niego nie drwiła. Harry uśmiechnął się.

_Wszystko było dobrze._

**Author's Note:**

> Poza cytatem początkowym w tekście znajdują się jeszcze dwa, kolejno z HPiKP oraz HPiIŚ.


End file.
